starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Un Nuevo Despertar
}} |original = |portada = Douglas WheatleyMy new novel: STAR WARS: A NEW DAWN rises at Random House! en FarawayPress.com |hideñ = 1 |traductor = |editSP = |añoSp = |formatoSp = |isbnSp = |pagSp = |hidew = |pais = |editUSA = Del Rey |añoUSA = 2 de septiembre, 2014 |formatoUSA = Tapa duraA New Dawn on Random House |pagUSA = 256 |isbnUSA = |hidec = |canon = |era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |timeline = 11 ABY |serie = |sigue a =Tarkin (novela) y Cuello de Botella |seguido de = }} A New Dawn es una novela escrita por John Jackson Miller que se publicó el 2 de septiembre de 2014 y que sirve de precuela para la serie de televisión Star Wars Rebels. Se ubica cronológicamente algunos años antes de los sucesos que se verán en la serie. Resumen del Editor Contraportada "La guerra ha terminado. Los separatistas han sido derrotados, y la rebelión Jedi ha sido frustrada. Nos encontramos en el umbral de un nuevo comienzo." -Emperador PALPATINE Cara interna Desde que los Jedi fueron condenados a muerte y obligados a huir de Coruscant, Kanan Jarrus se ha dedicado a mantenerse con vida en lugar de servir a la Fuerza. Vagando por la galaxia solo, de un trabajo anónimo a otro, evita problemas -especialmente con el Imperio- a toda costa. Cuando descubre un mortal conflicto entre las despiadadas fuerzas imperiales y unos revolucionarios desesperados, no se arriesga a quedar atrapado en un fuego cruzado. La muerte de un amigo a manos del Imperio obliga al ex-Jedi a hacer una elección: sucumbir ante el miedo, o levantarse y luchar. Pero Jarrus no luchará solo. Aliados inesperados, incluyendo una ex agente de vigilancia Imperial, un vengativo agente de seguridad, y la misteriosa Hera Syndulla se unirán a Jarrus para desafiar al Imperio. Cuando una crisis de proporciones apocalípticas se desarrolla en el planeta Gorse, deben estar unidos en contra de uno de los guardianes más temibles del Imperio. Desarrollo John Jackson Miller terminó de escribir la novela en marzo de 2014, aunque el hecho no fue anunciado públicamente hasta el 25 de abril. Se dice que A New Dawn es el primer producto narrativo en el cual ha colaborado el Grupo de Historia de Lucasfilm. La primera muestra de la novela fue terminada el 8 de julio, y la novela en sí se empezó a imprimir la semana siguiente. Antes de su lanzamiento, una edición de exclusiva de A New Dawn estuvo disponible de forma gratuita durante la Comic-Con de San Diego 2014. La edición también incluía extractos de las futuras novelas Tarkin, Heir to the Jedi y Lords of the Sith. Apariciones *Cauley *Nibiru Chamas *Charko *Tarlor Choh *Deltic *Dooku *Drakka *Grievous *Okadiah Garson *Lal Grallik *Lero Danthe *Hetto *Kanan Jarrus *Karlsen *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Plo Koon *Zaluna Myder *Jocasta Nu *Palfa *Darth Sidious *Philo *Skelly *Rae Sloane *Hera Syndulla *Cham Syndulla *Darth Vader *Denetrius Vidian *Yelkin *Zaluna Myder *Madre de Zaluna Myder |criaturas=*Eskrat *Gundark *Mynock *Rata *Rodent *Mono de arena *Sarlacc *Exogorth |droides=*Droide sonda Víbora *Droide interrogador *Droide médico *Droide de combate |eventos=*Guerras Clon **Batalla de Coruscant *Guerra Civil Galáctica *Motin de Gorse |lugares=*La Galaxia **Alderaan **Cato Neimoidia **Calcoraan ***Almacén de Calcoraan **Corellia **Coruscant ***Templo Jedi **Sistema Gorse ***Cynda ***Gorse ****Ciudad Gorse *****Prisión de Ciudad Gorse *****Carretera de los Viejos Mineros *****Estación de servicio de Philo *****El Foso ******El Cinturón de Asteroides *****Plaza Ventana del Mundo **Ganthel **Kessel **Borde Interior **Mygeeto **Naboo **Planeta agrícola no identificado |organizaciones= *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Imperio Galáctico **Emperador Galáctico **Ejército Imperial ***Soldado de asalto **Marina Imperial ***Capitán ***Alférez ***Oficial Imperial ***Piloto de TIE *República Galáctica **Gran Ejército de la República ***Soldado clon **Canciller Supremo *Noticias de la HoloRed *Orden Jedi **Jedi **Caballero Jedi **Maestro Jedi **Alto Consejo Jedi *Poliquímicas Resplandor Lunar *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Sistemas de Flotas Sienar *Sith **Lord Sith |especies= *Humano *Besalisko *Chagriano *Devaroniano *Ithoriano *Klatooiniano *Neimoidiano *Trandoshano *Sullustano *Twi'lek *Wookiee |vehículos= *[[Destructor Estelar Clase Imperial|Destructor estelar clase Imperial]] *Caza estelar TIE/ln |tecnología= *Bláster *Sable de luz |miscelánea= }} Galería A New Dawn cover.jpg|Inglés Un Nuevo Despertar.jpg|Español - Planeta (México) Notas y referencias Categoría:Novelas Categoría:Star Wars Rebels